my_little_skylandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheila
Sheila (シェイラ, Sheira), is both a fictional character and one of the tritagonists of the My Little Skylanders series. She is a female mountain kangaroo who is one of the new Earth Skylanders first appeared in My Little Skylanders: Year of the Dragon. She also makes appearances in My Little Skylanders: Season of Flame and My Little Skylanders: Attack of the Rhynocs, where she serves as a playable character in the former. "I better go check on those billy goats again." :—Sheila. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Chantelle Barry (English), Eri Yasui (Japanese), Mai Kassab (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Dorothee Jemma (French), Anne Helm (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Sheila looks like a kangaroo with red hair in pig-tails, more lighter brown fur, thick eyebrows, and green eyes, she also now wears a khaki safari shirt with a backpack, and her fur color seems to be more lighter. Her pupils are also much bigger. * Hair Color: Red * Fur Color: Lighter Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sheila is generally an easygoing character. She speaks with a smooth Australian accent and enjoys the 'simple pleasures of yesteryear'. She is friendly to those she cares about, but doesn't take any prisoners when it comes to kicking Rhynoc butt. Sheila is more than happy to help Team Spyro on his journey, and gives the Skylanders a hand when he is fighting in Buzz's Dungeon. Relationships Friends/Allies * Billy * Pete * Bobby * Master Eon * Skylanders ** Hunter ** Sgt. Byrd ** Bentley ** Agent 9 ** Blink ** Hex *** Skull ** Chill ** Wind-Up ** Roller Brawl ** Food Fight ** Sprocket ** Team Spyro *** Spyro *** Gill Grunt *** Stealth Elf *** Trigger Happy *** Eruptor *** Jet-Vac *** Pop Fizz *** Giants **** Bouncer **** Crusher **** Eye-Brawl **** Hot Head **** Ninjini **** Swarm **** Thumpback **** Tree Rex *** Trap Team **** Blastermind **** Bushwhack **** Enigma **** Gearshift **** Gusto **** Head Rush **** Jawbreaker **** Ka-Boom **** Knight Light **** Knight Mare **** Krypt King **** Lob-Star **** Short Cut **** Snap Shot **** Thunderbolt **** Tuff Luck **** Wallop **** Wildfire *** SuperChargers **** Astroblast **** Dive-Clops **** Fiesta **** High Volt **** Nightfall **** Smash Hit **** Spitfire **** Splat **** Stormblade **** Thrillipede *** Senseis **** Air Strike **** Ambush **** Aurora **** Barbella **** Boom Bloom **** Buckshot **** Chain Reaction **** Chopscotch **** Ember **** Flare Wolf **** King Pen **** Mysticat **** Pit Boss **** Ro-Bow **** Starcast **** Tidepool **** Tri-Tip **** Wild Storm *** Imaginators **** Cy **** Bad Breath * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Cali ** Daxter * Sparx * Zoe * Elora the Fawn * The Professor * Bianca * Fellow Dragons ** Ember ** Flashwing ** Dragon Sages *** Ignitus *** Aquarius *** Volteer *** Aeros *** Cyril *** Terrador * Crash Bandicoot & friends ** Coco Bandicoot ** Crunch Bandicoot ** Aku Aku ** Polar ** Pura * Atlawas ** Kane * Manweersmalls ** Mole-Yair ** Exhumor * The Ancients ** Chronicler Family Neutral * Moneybags Rivals Enemies * Sorceress * Rhynocs * Kaos * Riptocs ** Ripto ** Crush ** Gulp * Malefor's Forces ** Malefor ** Apes *** Gaul *** Conductor Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Sheila's fighting abilities focuses on her jumping ability—she can jump like Spyro, but can perform a double jump in the air. Furthermore, if Sheila jumps when she hits the ground, she will perform a super jump. Sheila attacks with a kick and can also do a stomp move in the air, similar to Spyro's head bash move. This attack helped her defeat Buzz alongside the Skylanders. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Jumping * Stomping * Kicking Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Sheila's native realm is a mountain alp known as Sheila's Alp, a cool, peaceful place inhabited by several goats. She took responsibility for teaching her goat neighbors certain tricks to survival and does her best to protect them from harm - and from each other's tricks. Synopsis ''My Little Skylanders'' ''Year of the Dragon'' Around the time of Year of the Dragon, Sheila's Alp was overrun by Rhynocs. Sheila was perceived as a threat to the Sorceress' plans, and so her capture was ordered. The Rhynocs succeeded in kidnapping Sheila and imprisoned her in a cage in Sunrise Spring, to be guarded by Moneybags (who was easily persuaded by bribes). Moneybags' greed ended up hurting the Sorceress' schemes, however, when Spyro agreed to pay him a number of gems in exchange for Sheila's release. When freed, Sheila kicked Moneybags hard into a stone wall as payment for keeping her imprisoned. Before returning home, Sheila explained to Spyro that's been over a thousand years since the Dragons vanished from her worlds, and all the magic vanished with them. Afterwards, she had been loyal to Spyro ever since he freed her. Shiela later heard that the Sorceress was planning to ambush Spyro on his way to Midday Gardens with a monster named Buzz, and the kangaroo hurried over to Buzz's Dungeon to help him out. While Spyro and Buzz mainly charged at each other, Buzz was knocked into the lava pit, and Sheila would then stomp the monster with her feet to force him to sink under. After a while, Sheila was able to finish Buzz off with a powerful stomp, which caused Buzz to sink into the lava and to his demise. After the Sorceress's first defeat, Sheila was seen back in her realm lecturing two Mountain Goats for teasing a Moose, which resulted in one of them, named Billy, getting his head stuck in a mountain wall. Spyro and Stealth Elf arrived and asked Sheila if she had seen Hunter as they had been looking for the cheetah all day. The kangaroo told them that Hunter made her promise not to tell him or any of the Skylanders where he and another person went, partly exposing the secret by accident. When Spyro and Stealth Elf was shocked by the news, Sheila said that he did not hear anything from her. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Sheila Spyro Wiki Notes & Trivia * Sheila is the only playable character in the classic series to be female, unless you count Ember, though her gameplay is not essential to the game, unlike Sheila. * Sheila has the most areas (other than her home realm) where she is playable, with four. Bentley and Agent 9 have only three each, while Sgt. Byrd has only two (but is also playable in the main area of Enchanted Towers). ** Also, Sheila is one of only two playable characters to have two areas within the same home realm. The other is Agent 9. *** Both are also playable in Season of Flame, where they help Spyro defeat Ripto. * Sheila is only playable character in Year of the Dragon to not be featured on the European box art. * She is the first playable marsupial. * If you decline Moneybags offer to let Sheila go, he mentions the Sorceress would have her executed the following Thursday. Category:Characters